


Gonna Need a New Desk

by StutteryPrince



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: This a completely serious story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: To say you were surprised when you opened the door was a complete understatement. Baldi was sitting on his desk, his famous ruler poking out of his unzipped slacks, held up by the one finger he had placed on the tip. Your eyes flickered between his own and the ruler, silently asking what the fuck was going on.





	Gonna Need a New Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

You weren't sure what to expect when you were called into his office, having only been his assistant for a short while. You were on your lunch break when your walkie talkie buzzed to life on your hip and his sugar sweet voice came pouring through, politely asking you to come to his classroom for a quick minute to help him with something. You agreed and scarfed down the rest of your lunch, hopping up and jogging through the halls to keep from getting in trouble with the passing principal.

 

To say you were surprised when you opened the door was a complete understatement. Baldi was sitting on his desk, his famous ruler poking out of his unzipped slacks, held up by the one finger he had placed on the tip. Your eyes flickered between his own and the ruler, silently asking what the _fuck_ was going on.

 

“I bet you're wondering why I called you here,” he purred to you, his voice lowered to an octave you had never heard before.

 

“You see, I need a little _assistance_ with something.” You swallowed your tongue as he slid his finger down the ruler, gripping it lightly.

 

You didn't move as you scanned over him, noting the cocky glint in his eyes and how he swiped his tongue over his cherry red lips the longer he stared at you. You smirked as you scoffed playful, kicking the door closed and locking it with a force that caused the teacher to jump. You smiled at his surprise, loving that cute look of innocence that washed away the bravado he had.

 

You slammed your hands on either side of him when you got his desk, his legs shaking on either side of you as he blushed profusely.

 

“O-Oh my,” he stuttered, blinking as he tried to get his bearings again.

 

You wrapped one hand around his back as you leaned up, pressing yourself flush against him as you touched your nose to his adorably.

 

“This wasn't how this was supposed to go,” he giggled breathlessly, suddenly sucking in a breath when you chuckled yourself and moved closer.

 

You looked down between you two to see his ruler, the wooden stick smooshed between your stomachs. You heard Baldi gulp above you, his shaking only increasing when you grabbed it and slid it out of his pants.

 

You gazed into his eyes as you dragged your tongue across it, carefully biting down on a corner of it. Baldi whined from the back of his throat, biting his lip as he watched you. You suddenly smacked the ruler against the desk, startling him. You gave him no time to breathe, kissing him hard and senseless not a moment after. He melted against you, his legs crossing behind you as his arms winded around the back of your neck.

 

He chased you as you pulled back, the kiss ending much too soon, but you put a finger to his lips as you winked at him. You grabbed him by the hips and dragged him closer, a yelp escaping him when there was absolutely no space between you.

 

“Now,” you growled, feeling him shiver against you. “What did you need assistance with, Mister Baldi~?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
